The spread of mobile devices such as mobile handsets, media players, tablet computers and laptops/notebooks/netbooks and ultra-books increases user demand for access to power points at which they may transfer power to charge mobile devices while out and about or on the move.
There is a need for systems that conveniently provide the opportunity to transfer power for charging the electrical devices in public spaces, in which the user of the mobile device may remain for extended periods of time, say more than a few minutes or so. Amongst others, such public spaces may include restaurants, coffee shops, airport lounges, trains, buses, taxis, sports stadia, auditoria, theatres, cinemas or the like. Further, there is a need for such systems to enable easy tracking of power transfer locations in public spaces as soon as the need arises, that is, when the battery level runs low, while power transfer locations around current location may answer user expectations.
Such systems may be distributed over various venues, requiring complex network architecture to provide the demand for wireless power transfer in public spaces.
The invention below addresses the above-described needs.